cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
News Ticker
As you continue to gain cookies in Cookie Clicker, different messages will appear at the top of the page. After purchasing the heavenly upgrade Fortune Cookies, there is a chance that the news will be a clickable fortune. A full list is available at http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/main.js Cookie Based The following messages are based on the amount of cookies you have earned (total). They progress in order, only showing the one that best fits the amount of total cookies you have earned. Quotes and News Reports Random quotes and news reports will appear at the top of the screen as you get more workers. These will alternate with the messages above until you have earned a total of at least 10,000,000,000 cookies. The possible text when random or animal is displayed can be seen by hovering over it. Random Chance Based These are headlines that are just really rare. The first three are references to the Grandmapocalypse, where Grandmas rise up, take over the world, and go in a cookie baking rage. The grandmas are passionate about cookies and will take over the world to help you bake them. Grandmapocalypse Based With the (re)addition of the Grandmapocalypse in version 1.03, there was also a few new relevant quotes and news reports. Upgrade Based These messages appear once you have bought certain upgrades. Achievement Based There are also some messages that are unlocked once you gain certain Achievements. Season Based These messages are only displayed when the season is in place. Most can only be activated via use of the Season Switcher upgrade. If the season is already active, at least 1,000 cookies need to be obtained for the corresponding messages to appear. Business Day The Business Day season has its own cookie based and building based messages. Fortunes After purchasing the heavenly upgrade Fortune cookies, the news ticker has a 2% chance of telling a fortune (4% with the O Fortuna achievement). Fortunes only appear when cycling naturally; cycling the news ticker by clicking never results in a fortune. Fortunes are easily identified by the fortune cookies icon and green text. There are 24 possible fortunes; 22 upgrades and 2 bonuses. When a fortune would appear, a random fortune is selected from a pool, excluding already unlocked upgrades and already triggered bonuses. This means each fortune will keep appearing until it is unlocked/triggered in that ascension. If O Fortuna is owned, each unlocked upgrade has a 40% chance of carrying over in the store when ascending. Fortune Upgrades Fortune Messages Messages appearing in the news ticker itself. Notifications When clicking a fortune, the respective notification will appear. News Ticker Achievements } Pre-1.3 Titles *0 Cookies: "You feel like making cookies. But nobody wants to eat your cookies." *5 Cookies: "Your cookies are popular with your dog." *25 Cookies: "Your cookies are popular with your family." *50 Cookies: "Your cookies are popular in the neighboorhood." *100 Cookies: "Your cookies are renowned in the whole town!" *500 Cookies: "Your cookies are worth a lot of money." *2,000 Cookies: "Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard." *5,000 Cookies: "People come from very far away to get a taste of your cookies." *10,000: "Kings and queens from all over the world are enjoying your cookies." *17,000: "Your cookies have been named a part of the world wonders." *30,000:'' '"'Your cookies have been placed under government surveillance."'' *60,000:'' "The whole planet is enjoying your cookies!"'' *100,000: "Creatures from neighboring planets wish to try your cookies." *150,000'' - "Elder gods from the whole cosmos have awoken to taste your cookies."'' *250,000: "Your cookies have achieved sentience." *400,000: "The Universe has now turned into cookie dough, to the molecular level." *1,000,000: "A local news station runs a 10-minute segment about your cookies. Success!"(you win a cookie) *1,000,000,000: "it's time to stop playing" Trivia *The quote "do not settle near portals,your children could become corrupted inside" could be a reference to the warp in Warhammer 40,000, where the beings of chaos live in portals and cause insanity and other ill effects. *The message "Cookie factories involved in chocolate weather controversy!" could be a reference to the Tay Zonday hit "Chocolate Rain". *Orteil accidently misspelled 'reindeer' as 'reindeers' at the release of the Christmas Update, hence the quote, "scholars debate regarding the plural of reindeer(s) in the midst of elven world war." *The quotes "If you could get some more cookies baked, that'd be great" and "So. About those TPS reports" are both references to the movie Office Space. * The quote "Your cookies bring all the boys to the yard." is a reference to the song "Milkshake" by Kelis. * Both quotes regarding the Business Day theme parks are references to the Rollercoaster Tycoon series. * The quote "I have seen the future," says time machine operator, "and I do not wish to go there again." may refer to the Grandmapocalypse. * The quote "It's cookies all the way down!" is a reference to the popular saying "It's turtles all the way down!", possibly originating from Bertrand Russel attempting to convince an old woman that the world is not balanced on top of an infinite regression of turtles. *The quote "scientist predicts imminent cookie-related 'end of the world'" may be referring to the Grandmapocalypse. *Despite having a unique appearance on Business Day, Banks (Investments), Temples (Likes) and Wizard towers (Memes) do not give a news ticker message on Business Day in v2.0. *During Business Day season the Messages associated with the Cursor (Rolling Pin) only appear if you own more than one Grandma (Oven) because of a programming error. *The quote 'People all over the internet still scratching their heads over nonsensical reference : "Okay, but why an egg?"' may be a reference to the 'egg' upgrade found during Easter. *The phrase: "Can't you sense the prism watching us?", rambles insane local man. "No idea what he's talking about", shrugs cookie magnate/government official is possibly a reference to PRISM surveillance program. *The quote 'News : drama unfolds at North Pole as rumors crop up around Rudolph's red nose; "I may have an addiction or two", admits reindeer,' may be a reference to snorting cocaine or heroin. *The random nature of some headline templates allows for ridiculous headlines such as "News : all crayfish turned into crayfish in freak magic catastrophe!". *The headline template where your bakery name is interviewed by someone can have the host/hostess name be based off an actual host (i.e. David Letterman) but with the first letter of their first name and surname (if there is one) being replace with or coming after the letters "Bl". This naming scheme of these randomized hosts names may be a reference to the Youtube video "BLONIC" made by Joe Gran. *The message ""Ook", says interviewed orangutan" could be a reference to the Librarian in Terry Pratchett's Discworld series. The Librarian was a human wizard turned into an orangutan due to a magical accident. He enjoyed his new form so much that he refused to let the other wizards turn him back. Although he could only say "Ook", a number of people claimed to understand him perfectly by the way he said it. *In the "Word of the day" section, blags and wobsites may be a reference to this xkcd.com webcomic. *The News : "average person bakes Baked this Ascension/7.3Billion cookies a year" reference is to a popular meme of "Spiders Georg" *The rare headlines reading "You have been chosen. They will come soon," "They're coming soon. Maybe you should think twice about opening the door," and "The end is near. Make preparations," are all based off of prank calls you can get in the first The Sims game. *In the code for the same rare headlines, where the 0.1% chance is located, there is a note that reads "apologies to Will Wright". Will Wright designed the original The Sims game, where half these headlines are from. *The message "nation cheers as legislators finally outlaw memes!" is likely a reference to the European Union's Article 13 that would effectively ban many memes. Category:Gameplay